I'm just one call away
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: It's all about love at first sight. Daya/Shreya short story. slight a/u
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just one call away**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Daya was in kitchen making coffee for himself when his cellphone started ringing. He received the call. It was Abhijeet._

"Han bolo Abhijeet." _Daya said._

"Daya kya kar rahe ho tum abhi?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Kuch nahi, kyun?" _Daya said._

"Kuch nahi kar rahe ho to jara TV on karo. Tumhara interview telecast ho raha hai." _Abhijeet said excitedly._

"Achha!" _Daya exclaimed. It was his first interview and he was excited._

 **(Story set up in early days of Daya's career. He is only inspector Daya not the 'senior inspector Daya'. Imagine a young Daya here** 😙 **)**

"Ok ok main dekhta hu. Thanks batane ke liye. Baad me baat karta hu." _He said and disconnected._

 _He walked in the living room and switched on the television. He was exhilarated seeing himself on the TV screen._

 _It was his first media interaction. He had shown a great bravery in the last case in nabbing some powerful criminals and was getting applauds by everyone including the public and the media._

 _He talked about his experiences as a cid inspector and the dangerous criminals he had come across so far in his career._

 **"I want a crime free society."** _ **He said in his interview.**_ **"Aur ek crime free society ke liya cid ko public ki help chahiye. Agar aapke samne koi crime ho raha hai to use ignore mat kariye. Cid ko inform keejiye aur us crime ko rokne me humari help keejiye. Agar aap khud kisi problem me hain to bhi turant local police ko ya phir cid ko contact kariye. Agar aap kisi wajeh se police ya phir cid ko contact nahi kar pa rahe to aap direct mujhe call kar sakte hain. Mera number hai..."** _ **And he told his personal mobile number.**_ **"Is number pe call karke aap mujhe help ke liye bula sakte hain. I promise...din ho ya raat...dhoop ho ya chaw, andhi-toofan, barsaat kuch bhi ho...main aapki help ke liye jaroor aaunga. I am just one call away!"** _ **He said smiling.**_

 _Daya was watching his own interview biting his nails. He looked slight unhappy in the end and let out a sigh_. "Lagta hai excitement me kuch jyada hi bol gaya main. Abhi cid join kiye huye mushkil se 4 din huye hain. 2 gundo ko kya arrest kiya apne aap ko tees maar khan samajh liya. Josh me aakar kitna kuch bol gaya main interview me jo nahi bolna chahiye tha. Personal number public ko nahi batana chahiye tha. Main ek cid officer hu. Ek mamuli sa inspector. Koi superman to nahi. Agar log sach me help ke liye mere mobile pe call karne lage to main kya karunga? Kis kis ki help karunga akele?" _He held his head in his hands_. "Par ab to ye interview telecast ho chuka hai. Sari public ko mera number pata chal gaya hoga. Ab kya kar sakte hain. Jo hoga dekha jayega. Agar koi sach me help ke liye call karta hai to jana hi padega. I just hope acp sir ye interview na dekhe! " _He was regretting and cursing his stupid tongue._

 **3 days later.**

 _It had been raining heavily since morning with terrible thunderstorms. Streets were almost flooding._

 _Daya and Abhijeet were enjoying coffee at Abhijeet's home._

"Daya koi phone aaya tumhe?" _Suddebly Abhijeet asked._

 _Daya looked at him._ "Kaisa phone?"

"Are wo tumne interview me apna personal mobile number diya tha na ki koi musibat me ho to wo tumhe call kare aur tum uski help karne jaoge." _Abhijeet reminded him._

 _Daya nodded his head,_ "achha wo.." _He sighed,_ "Mat pucho yaar. Maine bahut badi galti kar di. Pata hai interview telecast hone ke agle din mujhe ek old lady ka call aaya. Usne kaha wo musibat me hain and she needs my help. Jab main uske bataya huye address pe pahucha to wo mera wait kar rahi thi. Mujhe dekhte hi khushi se uchal padi aur boli 'wow! beta tum sach me aa gaye. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai main to bas dekhna chahti thi ki tum sach me aate ho ya nahi."

 _Abhijeet burst out laughing._

 _Daya made a face,_ "tab se yahi haal hai. Kabhi school ke bachhe prank call karke pareshan kar rahe hain to kabhi ladkiyan. Ek ladki ne mujhe call kiya aur jab main uski help ke liye pahucha to pata hai usne kya kaha. Usne kaha ki maine aapko sirf ye kehne ke liye bulaya hai ki aap bahut handsome hain."

 _Abhijeet was still laughing._

"Had ho gayi hai." _Daya said_ , "Majak bana kar rakh diya hai. Ek bhi serious call nahi aayi ab tak mere paas. Tung aa chuka hu nain is shehar ki stupid public se. Main number change karne ki soch raha hu."

 _Abhijeet stopped laughing and patted his shoulder._ "Koi baat nahi aaj ek din aur dekh lo. Kal se number change kar dena. "

"Han sahi kaha tumne." _Daya said._

 _Suddenly Daya's phone started ringing._

"Lo ek aur phone." _Daya murmured._

 _Abhijeet chuckled._ "Receive kar lo. Kya pata iss baar koi serious call ho."

 _Daya nodded_. "Ok, This is the last call. Iske baad main kisi ka phone nahi uthaunga." _He said and received the call._

"Hello..senior inspector Daya speaking!"

 _A second later a wispy voice of a girl came from the other side._

"Inspector Daya mujhe aapko kuch batana hai "

"Ji pehle aap apna naam bataiye." _Daya said._

"My name is Shreya!" _The girl said_

"Ok miss Shreya, What can I do for you?"

"Maine aapka interview dekha tha. Aapne kaha tha ki agar hum apne aas paas koi crime hota hua dekhe to aapko inform kare."

"Ji han...kya aapke aas paas koi crime ho raha hai?"

"Ji ho nahi raha but hone wala hai."

"Main kuch samjha nahi."

"Inspector Daya main ek murder karne ja rahi hu. Agar aap mujhe rok sakte hain to please rok leejiye." _Shreya said._

 _Daya exchanged a look with abhijeet._ "Are you serious? Kya bol rahi hain aap? Kaha se bol rahi hain aap?"

 _Shreya told her location ._

"You have only 30 minutes and your time starts now!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya quickly checked the time._

"Ek minute ek minute...wo sab theek hai lekin aap kiska murder karne wali hain?"

 _After a moment of silence shreya spoke._

"Khud ka!"

 _Daya was stunned_. "What?"

"Suicide karna bhi to ek crime hai na. Let's see aap ye crime hone se rok pate hain ya nahi. You have 29 minutes left now." _Shreya said and cut the call._

 _Daya was shocked._ "Kahi ye bhi koi prank to nahi. Ye ladki pagal to nahi. Abhijeet mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha main kya karu."

 _Abhijeet was not bothered much._ "Just chill Daya. Suicide karne wala insaan ye thodi chahta hai ki koi aakar use bachaye. Ye ladki definitely prank kar rahi hai. Tum tension mat lo. Kahi jane ki jarurat nahi hai. Waise bhi itni tej barish ho rahi hai. Mausam bhi theek nahi hai. Chup chap baitho. Bhool jao iss phone call ko."

 _But Daya was panicked_. "Kaise bhool jaun Abhijeet? Agar ye prank call hai to koi baat nahi lekin agar... Agar ye ladki sach bol rahi hai aur...aur sach me wo suicide karne wali hai to? Abhijeet agar mujhe pata chala ki us ladki ne suicide kar liya aur marne se pehle usne mujhse baat ki thi aur mujhe khud ko sucide karne se rokne ke liye bulaya tha to...zindagi bhar mere dil par ek bojh rahega ki main kisi ki jaan bacha sakta tha lekin bacha nahi paya."

Abhijeet was just staring at him. _Abhijeet knew he can't convince Daya to ignore that girl and her call. He rolled his eyes annoyingly_. "Daya keep calm! tum itne sentimental kyun ho?"

 _Daya shook his head and_ _looked at his watch_ , ''Oh Shit! 5 minutes to yahi lag gaye! Mujhe jana hoga Abhijeet. Mere paas sirf 25 minutes hain."

"Mujhe nahi lagta ki ye ladki sach me suicide karne wali hai." _Abhijeet said._

 _Daya looked at him_. "I don't know kya soch kar usne mujhe call kiya hai. Ye koi majak hai ya sach. Jo bhi ho us ladki ko kuch nahi hona chahiye bas!" _He said and without wasting another second grabbed his motorcycle key and literally ran outside._

"Daya at least raincoat to le lo. Don't panic. Kuch nahi hoga us ladki ko."

 _Abhijeet shouted from behind but daya had already left to the location told by Shreya without bothering about the severe weather._

..

..

..

 **...to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya was driving through the road flooding with rain water and it almost felt like swimming without goggles. He was checking the time again and again. It was a torrential downpour and he was completely soaked. Water was trickling down his nose and his chin. The cold rain drops were striking against his face almost like an arrow. He had not taken his helmet which could at least protect his head. The wind flow was in opposite direction and it was making Daya to face more difficulties in driving. His vision was also not clear because of the dense rain. But he was determined to reach up to Shreya and make sure that she is alright though he knew very well that he is actually taking risks of accident while the road was slippery and puddly. He started shivering within next 15 minutes of driving in the heavy rain._

 _Somehow he managed to cover the distance in 25 minutes and he was standing in front of Shreya's building. He stopped the bike and ran inside. Shreya's flat was on 4th floor. Unfortunately the lift was not working and Daya had to take the stairs. He was out of his breaths when he found Shreya's flat no. He rang the bell and started shouting her name._ "Miss Shreya open the door!"

 _He got no response and he checked the time again. He was on time so there shouldn't be any chance for Shreya committing suicide according to her own words._ "Wo darwaja kyun nahi khol rahi?" _Daya said wiping his face. He was completely drenched._ "Main bhi na, jo ladki suicide karne ja rahi ho wo darwaja kyun kholegi?" _He shook his head stepping backwards. He ran and forcefully kicked the door but it was too strong for him. He continued his efforts to break the door. Soon he broke the door and he was thrown inside with a force._

 _He stood up breathing unevenly. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her lying on the floor with a knife in her one hand and blood dripping down her another hand. She had slit her wrist._

"Shreya!" _Daya uttered in a low voice._

 _She looked at him with a smile._ "Inspector Daya! You are late officer. You are late!" _She mumbled._

"No!" _Daya screeched._ "I am on time!" _He rushed to her and held her in his arms._ "Ye kya kiya tumne?"

 _Shreya just stared at him. Some water droplets trickled down Daya's face and fell on Shreya's cheeks mixing with her tears. Daya caught her bleeding wrist. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it on her wrist as an effort to stop the blood flow._

 _She was closing and opening her eyes. Some tears fell out of her eyes. Daya patted her cheeks_. "Look at me! Aankhe kholo." _He took her in his lap patting her cheeks._

"You are late!" _She mumbled one last time looking into his eyes and her head fell on his shoulder after a brief eyelock with him. She became unconscious in his arms._

 **40 minutes earlier**

 _Shreya was watching TV with her two friends Charu and Naina. It was raining outside and they were enjoying tea and 'pakodas'._

 _Suddenly Shreya changed the channel and it was showing the repeat telecast of Daya's interview. Shreya stopped and started watching him._

"Ye cid officer hai? Wow! Kitna handsome hai na Shreya!" _Charu said._

"TV pe to sab achhe hi lagte hain." _Shreya said shrugging off._ "Dekho to jara kaise badi badi baate kar raha hai. TV pe hai na. Popular hona chahta hai."

 _Just then Daya started speaking his number_.

 **"Is number pe call karke aap mujhe help ke liye bula sakte hain. I promise...din ho ya raat...dhoop ho ya chaw, andhi-toofan, barsaat kuch bhi ho...main aapki help ke liye jaroor aaunga. I am just one call away!"**

 _Shreya chuckled_. "Are ye to bada chalu hai. Apna personal number de raha hai. Superman banna chahta hai." _She laughed._

"To isme galat kya hai agar wo public ki help karna chahta hai to." _Naina said._

 _Shreya shook her head_ , "sab sirf TV par bolne ke liye. Public ko bewkoof banne ke liye. Aaj kal kisi ke paas itna time kaha hai ki dhoop chaw, aandhi toofan me koi kisi ke sirf ek phone call pe uski madad ke liye pahuch jaye? Mamuli sa inspector hai. Footage kha raha hai bas. Ye kisi ki help ke liye nahi jane wala. Shayad phone number bhi galat ho...who knows!" _She laughed again._

"I don't think so. Mujhe to lagta hai sach bol raha hai. He looks honest." _Charu said._

"Achha!" _Shreya said,_ "ek minute ruko. Abhi pata chal jayega. Kitna honest hai." _She took out her cellphone._

"Kya karne ja rahi ho tum Shreya?" _Naina asked glaring at Shreya._

"Shhh!" _Shreya made her silent and winked dialing Daya's number which she had just taken from the scroll bar._

 _It was connected easily._ "Oh number to asli hai." _Shreya said surprisingly._

 _Charu and Naina exchanged a look._

"Shreya tum kya karne ki soch rahi ho. Wo ek cid officer hai. Uske sath koi shararat mat karo please!" _Naina warned Shreya._

 _But Daya had received the call by then and Shreya started speaking to him._

 _Charu and Naina were shockingly looking at Shreya._

 **"Suicide karna bhi to ek crime hai na. Let's see aap ye crime hone se rok pate hain ya nahi. You have 29 minutes left now." Shreya said and cut the call.**

 _She turned to her friends after disconnecting the call._

"Tum pagal ho gayi ho Shreya? Ye kya kiya tumne?" _Naina shouted,_ "wo ek cid officer hai. Uske sath iss terah ka majak nahi karna chahiye tha. Tum fasogi aur sath me hume bhi fasaogi."

 _Shreya smiled._ "Chill baby. Fasenge to tab na jab wo aayega. Maine use 30 minutes ka time diya hai aur kaha hai ki agar 30 minutes me wo nahi aaya to main suicide kar lungi." _She giggled,_ "Mausam dekha hai bahar. Is barish aur toofan me wo meri jaan bachane kyun aayega jise wo janta tak nahi."

"Par usne kaha tha ki aandhi-toofan me bhi wo help ke liye jaroor aayega." _Charu said._

"Wo sirf kehne ke liye tha. Kehne aur karne me bahut fark hota hai. Wo soch raha hoga ki koi bewkoof ladki hai jo suicide karne ja rahi hai. Marne do mujhe kya!" _She laughed,_ "I am sure wo nahi aayega!"

"Aur agar wo aa gaya to?" _Charu asked._

 _Shreya looked at her._ "Let's see...chalo wait karte hain!"

 _They started waiting for Daya. Exactly after 30 minutes Shreya's doorbell rang._

 **"Miss Shreya open the door."**

 _Shreya and her friends were shocked. They looked at each other and moved towards the door._

 _Naina peeped in the door eye. She was shocked. She turned to Shreya._

"Wo to darwaje pe khada hai Shreya!"

 _Shreya was stunned_. "Mujhe dekhne do!" _She said and peeped in through the door eye. She saw Daya was standing there all drenched. He was breathing heavily. His condition was really bad._

"Shreya open the door!" _Daya shouted rapping on the door._

 _Shreya almost jumped and backed off hearing her name._

"Shreya ye tumne theek nahi kiya. Cid officers din raat ek karke apni duty karte hain. Aur tumhare ek stupid prank call ki wajeh se use itne kharab mausam me yaha tak aana pada. Itna pareshan hona pada taki wo tumhari jaan bacha sake. Ab jab use pata chalega ki ye sirf ek ghatiya majak tha to use kaisa lagega." _Naina said._

"This is inspector Daya. Please open the door." _Daya shouted._

 _Shreya felt a pinch in her heart. She was really ashamed of herself. He came all the way running in this weather just to ensure her safety. A few minutes ago she was making fun of him._

"Ab aise khadi kya ho? Kuch bolo ab kya karna hai. Wo hume chodega nahi agar use pata chala ki humne iss mausam me use pareshan kiya." _Charu said._

 _Shreya came out of her thoughts._

"Relax. Use main handle kar lungi. Tum dono is matter se door raho. Ye sab meri galti hai to iski saza bhi mujhe milni chahiye."

 _Daya started breaking the door now as Shreya was not responding_.

"Oh my god! Wo to darwaja tod raha hai. Ab kya hoga. Mujhe dar lag raha hai." _Charu said._

"Kuch nahi hoga. Tum dono ki koi galti nahi hai. Jo bhi hoga use sirf main face karungi. Tum dono andar jao aur kuch bhi ho jaye bahar mat aana. Go!" _Shreya said and sent her friends inside._

 _Daya was still trying to break the door._

 _Charu and Naina hid themselves somewhere but they could see Shreya from there._

 _Shreya was standing blank. Not knowing what to do. She had no idea how she is going to face Daya once he comes inside breaking the door. She was feeling guilty for troubling him unnecessarily._

"Aaj logo ke paas apno ke liye bhi waqt nahi hota aur wo mere sirf ek phone call pe bhaga chala aaya sirf isilye ki mujhe kuch ho na jaye. Ek anjaan ladki ke liye jise wo janta bhi nahi. Is bhayanak mausam me sar se paav tak bheeg kar wo sirf mere liye aaya. Wo ek sachha cid officer hai aur maine uske sath..." _She cried and tears came into her eyes_. _She looked at the door. He will be in front of her anytime._

"Jo insaan kisi ajanabi ke liye itni parwaah kar sakta hai wo kisi apne ke liye to jaan bhi de dega. Har kisi ke paas itna bada dil nahi hota. Aur use ye bata kar ki ye sab sirf ek majak tha, main uska dil nahi dukha sakti."

 _She looked around and without thinking much moved to grab the knife kept in the fruit basket. She closed her eyes and slit across her wrist._

 _Naina and Charu were taken aback seeing Shreya's act but they couldn't scream as Daya broke the door and came inside._

 _Shreya was collapsed on the floor holding the knife and her wrist was bleeding profusely. Daya looked at her._

"Shreya!" _He uttered in a low voice._

 _She looked at him with a smile._ "Inspector Daya! You are late officer. You are late!" _She mumbled._

 **Present**

 _Daya was holding her in his arms. She was unconscious. Her clothes were getting wet because of Daya was holding her so close. Daya without delay picked her up in his arms and rushed to hospital._

 _Charu and Naina looked at each other._

"Ye kya kiya Shreya ne? It was just a prank. Usne sach me hath kyun kaat liya?" _Charu said._

"Wahi to mujhe bhi samajh me nahi aa raha. Ye ladki har kaam bina soche samjhe karti hai. Use kuch ho gaya to?" _Naina said worriedly._

"Chal hum bhi uske peeche hospital chalte hain! Hosh me aayegi to puchenge ki usne aisa kyun kiya." _Charu said and they both followed Daya and Shreya on their way to hospital._

..

..

 **...to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Daya was waiting outside as Doctors took Shreya inside for treatment._

 _Within a few minutes the doctor came outside and approached Daya_.

"Is everything alright doctor?" _Daya asked._

"Yes!" _The doctor said,_ "don't worry. The cut was not so deep to hurt any vein or artery. Itne mamuli cut se to koi behosh bhi nahi hota. Humne dressing kar di hai. You can take her home. She is absolutely fine." _He said and moved._

"But wo to behosh ho gayi thi." _Daya wondered and moved in the ward._

 _She was sitting on the bed lost in her thoughts. When she saw Daya coming towards her she became nervous._

"How are you?" _Daya asked in concern._

"I am alright!" _Shreya said looking at him._

"Sirf 2-3 minute late hua tha main aur tumne hath kaat liya? Saaf saaf bolo chakkar kya hai? Suicide hi karna tha to mujhe call kyun kiya ki aakar mujhe bachao? Aur tum wakai suicide karna chahti thi ya nahi. Aise hath katne se koi marta hai kya? Jehar kha liya hota. Ya building se jump kar leti. Train ke aage jakar let jati. Hajaro raste hain suicide karne ke." _Daya said taunting her._

 _Shreya was silently staring at him._

 _Daya realized he was being curt. He took a deep breath._ "Age kya hai tumhari?"

 _Shreya looked at him unbelievably._

"22-23 ya aur kam?" _Daya said,_ "abhi theek se jeena bhi nahi sikha aur marne chali thi?"

 _Shreya lowered her eyes._

"Kyun marna chahti ho khud ko? Aisi bhi kya problems hain tumhari life me?" _Daya said taking a stool near the bed._

 _Shreya immediately looked at him. She had already prepared her answers._ "Depression!" _She said._ "Mere boyfriend ne mujhe cheat kiya."

 _Daya was like 'what the hell'._ "Boyfriend ne cheat kiya? Ye reason hai suicide karne ka?"

 _Shreya bit her tongue_. "Nahi aur bhi bahut sare reasons hain. Actually I am an orphan. Mere mom dad ki death ho chuki hai." _She said._ "Sorry mom dad!" _She said in her mind._ "Na meri koi family hai na friends. Bachpan se akeli hu main. Jab mere boyfriend ne bhi mujhe chod diya to main khud ko sambhal nahi payi. I was shattered. I felt so unwanted in this world. Mere hone ya na hone se kisi ko koi fark nahi padta. Nobody loves me. Aisi zindagi ka kya karu main? Jeena bhi chahu to kiske liye?" _She looked at Daya to check if he is convinced. She started crying._

 _Daya felt bad for her._ "It's ok its ok. Please don't cry!" _He stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder to pacify her._

 _Shreya felt his hand and stopped crying._ "Main suicide karne ko lekar confuse thi." _She stared at him,_ "kya pata kal zindagi me kisi bahut pyare insaan se mulakat ho jaye!" _She said and looked down trying not to blush._ "Lekin meri aisi kismat kaha ki mujhe ek achha dost mile. Koi apna sa. Jo mujhse pyar kare, meri parwaah kare. Isilye maine aapko call kiya. Agar aap 30 minutes ke andar mujhe bachane ke liye aa jate to main ye soch kar marna cancel kar deti ki at least kisi ko to meri fikar hai. Aur aap nahi aate to mujhe lagta ki wakai is duniya me meri parwaah kisi ko nahi hai to main suicide kar leti."

 _Daya was not able to understand her. He was just listening to her._

"Aap ka intejar karte karte jab 30 minutes ke upar ho gaya to main bahut upset ho gayi. Maine jaise hi apna hath kata aap aa gaye the. Itne kharab mausam me koi daud bhag kar meri jaan bachane aaya tha. You don't know you made me feel so special. I can't describe that feeling. Pehli baar mujhe laga ki mere hone ka bhi koi matlab hai." _Shreya was speaking fixing her eyes on Daya._

"Ahem ahem" _Daya coughed._ "It was my duty. You are the public and I am a public servant. Aur phir maine sirf wahi kiya jo maine promise kiya tha." _Daya said._

 _Shreya shook her head_. "Ye to samajh hi nahi raha main kya kehna chah rahi hu." _She gave him a smile._ "Thank you so much. Aap ne mujhe phir se zindagi jeene ki ek ummeed di hai."

 _Daya smiled back at her._ "Matlab ab tum kabhi dobara aisi harkat nahi karogi? Achhi baat hai. Doctor ne kaha hai ki tum ekdum theek ho. Main kuch formalities hain wo puri karke aata hu phir main tumhe tumhare ghar chod dunga." _He said and moved._

 _Shreya stared at him with an affectionate smile._

 _Daya was filling a form when he heard two girls inquiring about Shreya. He moved to them._

 _Charu and Naina were scared seeing Daya._

"Aao log jante hain Shreya ko?" _Daya asked._

 _Naina was going to deny but before that Charu nodded her head_. "Han. Hum uske dost hain."

 _Daya was confounded._ "Lekin Shreya ne to kaha ki uska koi dost nahi hai. Anyway, aap log use samjhate kyun nahi? Uske boyfriend ne use cheat kiya to aap logo ko use sambhalna chahiye tha. Use depression se nikalne me uski help karni chahiye thi."

 _Charu and Naina looked at each other._ "Boyfriend? Depression? Ye aap kya bol rahe hain? Shreya ka koi boyfriend nahi hai aur sir wo depression me bhi nahi hai. Wo to ekdum mast maula kism ki ladki hai." _Charu who was a little outspoken kept blabbering._ "Aur wo suicide nahi kar rahi thi. Wo to bas ek prank tha."

 _Before Naina could stop her the truth had been spoken._

"What?" _Daya exclaimed in shock._ "Prank tha matlab? Main kuch samjha nahi."

Naina explained everything to Daya. He was bewildered.

"I can't believe it. Matlab Shreya ne abhi abhi mujhe andar jo kuch bhi kaha wo sab jhooth hai natak hai. Wo aisa kyun kar rahi hai?"

 _Naina looked at him._ "Jab usne aapko darwaje par theek 30 minutes ke baad khade dekha to use bahut afsos hua ki uske stupid prank ki wajeh se aapko pareshan hona pada. Use laga ki aap sach jaan kar bahut naraj honge isilye wo ye suicide ka natak sach karne ki koshish kar rahi hai."

"Oh god!" _Daya sighed holding his head,_ "aisa karne ki kya jarurat thi? Han mujhe bura lagta. Uspe gussa aata but main use kha to nahi jata." _He shook his head._ "I'll talk to her." _He turned to go but suddenly stopped thinking something and looked at Charu and Naina._ "Do me a favor. Aap log Shreya ko ye mat batana ki mujhe sach pata hai."

 _Charu and Naina agreed. Daya thanked them._ "Aap log abhi rukiye. Main jara usse mil kar aata hu." _He said and moved back to Shreya._

 _Shreya was sitting on the bed lost in Daya's thoughts and weaving some more fake stories. She sat straight as she found Daya coming inside._

"Formalities ho gayi?" _She asked._

 _Daya just stared at her. How innocent she looks. Who knows she is such a big drama queen. He was staring her direct into eyes. Shreya was speaking something but he was not listening to her just staring at her._

 _Shreya waved her hand._ "Hello...inspector Daya. Aise kya dekh rahe hain aap? Maine pucha sari formalities ho gayi?"

 _Daya came out of his thoughts and smiled._ "Abhi nahi. Suicide case hai na. Thoda time lagta hai."

"Oh!" _Shreya exclaimed. She looked at him_. "Main aapse ek baat kahu?"

 _Daya looked into her eyes_. "Bilkul!"

"Aap baate bahut achhi karte hain." _Shreya said._

"Achha!" _Daya said smiling._

"Aapko to pata hi hai mera koi dost nahi koi apna nahi. Ye akelapan mujhe bahut pareshan karta hai. Isilye to ulte seedhe khayal aate hain mere dimag me. Aur main depression me chali jati hu." _Shreya said and looked into his eyes._ "Agar aap bura na maane to kya main aapko call kar sakti hu? Aap mujhse thodi der baate kar sakte hain? Mujhe achha lagega."

 _Daya looked at her how flawless she was in acting. He smiled._

"Of course!" _He moved and took her hands in his._ "Jab bhi tumhe akelapan mehsus ho tum mujhe call kar sakti ho. Tum jitni der chahogi hum utni der baate karenge."

 _Shreya looked at him holding her hands. She smiled broadly._ "Thank you so much. Main aapko jyada pareshan nahi karungi"

 _Daya looked at her. She looked prettier when she smiled_. "Tumhe pata hai Shreya tumhari smile bahut pyari hai. Tum bas logo ko dekh kar smile kar diya karo log khud hi tumhare dost ban jayenge."

 _Shreya felt herself going red. He was still holding her hands._

"Aur han aaj se main tumhara dost hu. Apne aap ko akela mat samjhana." _Daya said._ "Aur ab hum dost hain to no formalities. You can call me Daya. Now you are not just the public. Ab tum meri dost ho. Main duniya ke liye inspector Daya hu, tumhare liye sirf Daya."

 _Shreya just looked at him. She forgot to blink when their eyes nere. Both stared at each other. Daya was first to broke the eyelock_. "Main abhi aata hu."

 _He went and Shreya felt like dancing but she was in hospital so she somehow got a grip on herself and sat quietly._

 _Daya went outside and hid himself. He signalled Charu and Naina to move inside._

 _Shreya was shocked seeing them._

"Tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho? Please jao yaha se. Daya ne dekh liya to problem ho jayegi."

"Kyun problem kyun ho jayegi?" _Naina said._

"Are kyunki maine Daya ko bola ki mera koi dost nahi hai. To tum dono bhi abhi jao isse pehle Daya dekh le." _Shreya said in a panicky voice._

"Ek minute... Ek minute..." _Naina said_ , "wo officer inspector Daya se sirf Daya kab se ho gaya?"

 _Shreya smiled going red_. "Ab hum dost hain na."

"Achha!" _Naina said,_ "aur tumne sach much apna hath kyun kaat liya? Kuch ho jata to?"

"Mujhe kuch aur samajh me hi nahi aaya. Agar use pata chalta ki ye ek prank tha to use kitna bura lagta na. Isilye mujhe ye karna pada." _Shreya said._

 _Daya was listening everything from outside and smiling._

"Use bura lagega sirf isilye tumne sach me apni kalai kaat li?" _Charu said,_ "baat to kuch aur hai. Sach sach batao kya chakkar hai?"

 _Shreya shook her head_ , "Koi chakkar nahi hai yaar. Tum dono mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho?"

"Dekh rahe hain tera chehra red kyun ho raha hai?" _Naina said._

 _Shreya felt uneasy._ "Actually Naina, you know wo bahut sweet hai. Jab wo sirf public samajh kar mere liye itna pareshan ho sakta hai to uske kisi apne ke liye kitna pareshan hota hoga. Jab wo apni duty se itna pyar karta hai to...jara socho... Us ladki se kitna pyar karega jo uske liye bani hogi." _She said dreamily_.

"Hmm...wakai wo ladki bahut lucky hogi!" _Naina said._

"Aur tum wo ladki banna chahti ho, right?" _Charu said._

 _Shreya blushed and nodded._ "Hmm!"

"Is it love at first sight?" _Charu said._

 _Shreya again nodded. Charu and Naina hugged her._

 _Here Daya was also smiling_. "Love at first sight! Damn it!" _He shook his head and moved from there._

 _Charu and Naina looked at each other and smiled because they knew Daya was also going through the same feelings for Shreya otherwise he shouldn't have kept quiet after knowing the truth._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Once hospital formalities were completed, Shreya got discharged and Daya dropped her home._

"Bye Shreya! apna khayal rakhna!" _Daya said._

"Mujhe apna khayal rakhna aata to kya main suicide karne ki koshish karti?" _Shreya said staring at Daya expecting him to say something._

 _Daya became silent then looked at her_. "Ok, main samajh gaya tum kya kehna chahti ho." _He paused for a second,_ "Aaj se main tumhara khayal rakhuga."

 _Shreya smiled looking at him._

"Are tum to smile kar rahi ho, " _Daya said,_ "Depression ke patients to bilkul smile nahi karte."

 _Shreya immediately stopped smiling. Daya quietly laughed at her._

"Nahi wo... Main bhi usually smile nahi karti.. But.." _Shreya said stammering a bit,_ "kya karu aapki baate sunkar chehre pe apne aap smile aa jati hai."

 _Daya just stared at her with a smile._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes,_ "Ek baat bolu, wo jo sare bure khayal mere dimag me aate hain na wo sab aksar raat me aate hain. Raat me mujhe neend nahi aati... Loneliness you know. No friends, no relatives... Nobody is there to talk to me. Din bhar to main college me hoti hu, busy hoti hu isilye upset hone ka time nahi milta. Lekin raat me ...raat me main bahut upset ho jati hu. Window ke paas khade hokar ghanto tak chand sitaro ko dekhti rehti hu. Neend hi nahi aati na. kya karu..."

"Bas bas!" _Daya interrupted her,_ "main sab samajh raha hu jo tum kehna chah rahi ho lekin keh nahi pa rahi ho. Don't worry, main roj raat ko sone se pehle tumse baat jaroor karunga and I'll make sure ki raat me tumhe upset na hone du. Tumhare sone ke baad hi main sounga. Ab khush?"

 _Shreya smiled widely._ "Thank you. I am sure aapse baat karne ke baad mujhe bahut achhi neend aayegi but ek problem hai...aapki wife ko bura to nahi lagega?"

"Wife?" _Daya exclaimed,_ "Meri shadi nahi hui hai abhi tak."

"Oh!" _Shreya said,_ "to girlfriend to hogi. Raat ko usse bhi to baat karni hoti hogi na."

 _Daya smiled shaking his head_ , "Achha tareeka hai pata lagane ka. Meri koi girlfriend bhi nahi hai." _He said staring into her eyes._

"Superb!" _Shreya exclaimed_. "Ye to bahut achhi baat hai ki aap single ho."

 _Daya stared at her for a few seconds._ "Mujhe aap mat bolo. Just call me Daya!"

"Okay!" _Shreya nodded with a smile._

"I said call me Daya!" _Daya repeated._

"Okay Daya!" _Shreya said blushing slightly._

 _Daya smiled_. "Good! Ab main chalta hu. bye!"

"Bye!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya left. Shreya stared at him until he disappeared from her sight. She squealed in joy jumping like a small kid. She stopped when she found some old ladies looking at her confusingly from their balconies._

 _To avoid their questioning eyes, Shreya hid her bandaged wrist under her scarf and quickly ran inside. She went and took out her personal diary and a pen. She opened the diary and started writing._

"Daya, I love you!"

 _She penned down her feelings all the while smiling and blushing to herself._

 _Daya was also not getting Shreya's thoughts out of his mind. He was going through a totally strange feeling. He had never felt like that before for any girl._

 _When he returned, Abhijeet asked him about the girl._

"Kya hua Daya? Serious call thi ya ye bhi prank call hi tha?"

 _Daya looked at him_. "Prank tha but baad me serious ho gaya."

"Matlab?" _Abhijeet said totally confused._

 _Daya explained him everything._

 _Abhijeet was surprised._ "Kya baat hai! Matlab wo ladki tumhe dekhte hi itni diwani ho gayi ki sach me hath kaat liya."

 _Daya nodded,_ "han aur usne apni friends ko ye bhi kaha ki use mujhse 'love at first sight' ho gaya hai."

 _Abhijeet patted Daya's back_. "Oho. Tum to ladkiyon me bade popular ho rahe ho."

"Ab main kya karu? Main to kabhi koshish bhi nahi karta ladkiyon ko impress karne ki. Ab bina kuch kiye koi mere pyar me pad jaye to main kya karu?" _Daya said._

 _Abhijeet chuckled._ "Are karna kya hai. Pyar do pyar lo aur kya?"

 _Daya gave him a look and then both burst out laughing._

"Achha ye batao dikhne me kaisi hai? Khoobsurat hai?" _Abhijeet asked._

 _Daya imagined Shreya's face and smiled_. "Han!"

 _Abhijeet saw him blushing and cheered joyfully_. "Oho to ye baat hai. Love at first sight sirf use nahi tumhe bhi hua hai. Hai na!"

 _Daya just smiled_. "Tum bhi na Abhijeet. Kya kya bolte ho. Aisa kuch nahi hai."

 **o-o-o-o**

 _At night Shreya was pacing up and down in her bedroom holding her cellphone. She was desperately waiting for Daya's call._

 _Suddenly her cellphone rang. She received it promptly_. "Hello...

"Kya baat hai badi jaldi phone utha liya tumne?" _Came Naina's giggling voice from another side._

 _Shreya slapped her head seeing Naina's caller ID._ "Naina tum?"

"Han main. Kya bina ID dekhe hi receive kar liya?" _Naina said._

"Kya hai? Kyun phone kiya?" _Shreya said._

"Aree..itna rude kyun ho rahi ho? Ab Daya se dosti ho gayi to aise baat karogi mujhse?" _Naina said._

"Naina please aisa kuch nahi hai. Batao na phone kyun kiya?" _Shreya said._

"Ye bolne ke liye ki mere notes abhi tak tumne wapas nahi diye. Mujhe bhi padhna hai." _Naina said._

"Okay okay tumhare notes tumhe kal mil jayenge. Abhi phone rakho." _Shreya said._

"Kyun? Daya ka phone aane wala hai?" _Naina said._

"Han!" _Shreya said and then bit her tongue._

 _Naina chuckled_."I knew it."

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Naina please yaar!"

"Theek hai theek hai rakhti hu. Kal tum milo to sahi. Pure college me announcement karenge ki Shreya ko pyar ho gaya hai. Ab ladke tumhare liye try karna band kare aur studies me dhyan de."

"Shut up!" _Shreya said laughing._

 _Naina laughed and cut the call. Shreya smiled and lay on the bed waiting for Daya's call._

"Kahi wo bhool to nahi gaya mujhe call karna. Kahi aur busy to nahi ho gaya. Main hi call karu kya?" _Shreya was speaking to herself. She opened the contacts and her thumb was going to tap on Daya's name when suddenly the call came from his side._

 _Shreya happily received the call._ "Hello!"

 _Daya loved her sweet voice._ "Hmm...abhi tak soyi nahi."

"Maine bataya to tha ki mujhe neend nahi aati." _Shreya said._

"To kya kar rahi ho phir? Window ke paas khade hokar tare gin rahi ho?" _Daya asked._

"Han!" _Shreya said annoyingly._

"To kitne tare gin chuki ab tak?" _Daya asked._

"Bhool gayi. Tumhara phone aa gaya to sari ginti bhool gayi." _Shreya said smiling._

"Oh I am so sorry. Galat waqt pe phone kar diya maine." _Daya said._

 _Shreya smiled._

"Achha batao khana kha liya? Dawa kha liya? Abhi hath me jyada dard to nahi hai na?" _Daya asked questions one by one._

 _Shreya looked at her bandaged wrist._ "Abhi to dard kam hai. Lekin ye sab kya faltu ke sawal puch rahe ho tum? Kuch aur baate karo na."

"Mujhe koi experience nahi hai ladkiyon se baate karne ka. Mujhe nahi pata kya baate karu?" _Daya said smiling._

"Koi baat nahi. Main batati hu na..." _Shreya said._

 _And they kept on talking for hours. Nobody was ready to say bye._

"Aur pata hai Shreya ek baar main... Hello... Hello Shreya... Are you there?" _Daya said getting no response from her. He sighed,_ "lagta hai so gayi." _He cut the call and he too slept with a sweet smile on his lips._

 _It became a part of their routine. There was not a single day when they slept without talking to each other on phone. Good night conversation became compulsory, be it longer or shorter but it was must. No matter how busy was Daya, for Shreya he was always free. Both were getting addicted to each other. They started hanging out together. Dating was not the appropriate word. They were coming closer by each passing day and both were aware about that._

 **One month later**

 _Shreya was writing something in her diary. It was obviously related to Daya. At a point she was at a loss of words. She grabbed her cellphone._

"Ab Daya se baat karungi tabhi samajh me aayega ki aage kya likhu." _She thought and dialed his number._

 _But her smile vanished as she discovered his phone was switched off._

"Switched off? Daya ka phone to kabhi off nahi hota." _Shreya mumbled._

 _She tried again but the result was same._

"Daya ka phone off kyun hai?" _Shreya was disappointed._

"Shayad kisi kaam me busy honge ya phir shayad battery dead ho gayi hogi. Wait karti hu." _Shreya thought._

 _She waited for sometime hoping to get a call from him but the minutes changed into hours and she didn't get his call._

 _It was 2 o'clock of the night. Shreya again dialed his number but it was again switched off. She called him on landline number but it went unreviewed._

 _Now Shreya became tensed_. "Daya phone kyun nahi utha raha. Mobile off hai. Landline pe receive nahi kar raha. Kya baat ho sakti hai. 4 ghante se uska number try kar rahi hu. Daya ne aaj se pehle aisa kabhi nahi kiya." _Shreya was upset and unable to sleep. She felt emptiness as since she had met him, it was going to be the first day that was passing without talking to him._

 _She sat on the couch and slept there holding her cellphone because she was sure, whatever is the problem Daya would surely call her sooner or later._

 _She opened her eyes in the morning hearing the doorbell. She checked her cellphone. No calls from Daya. Disappointedly she moved to open the door._

 _It was Naina and Charu._

"Hi Shreya!" _They greeted her._

"Hi!" _Shreya said with a dull face. Her eyes were swollen clearly indicating the lack of sleep._

 _Charu and Naina moved inside._

"Tum abhi tak taiyar nahi ho Shreya. Aaj morning me humari extra classes hain. Tum bhool to nahi gayi." _Naina said._

 _Shreya held her head._ "Han yaad hai mujhe. Main nahi ja rahi hu. Tum log chale jao. I am not feeling well."

"Kya hua? Tumhari tabiyat to theek hai? Aisa lagta hai tum raat bhar soyi nahi ho." _Charu said._

"Kya baat hai Shreya?" _Naina asked._

 _Shreya looked at her_. "Kuch nahi bas aise hi."

"Aise hi kya? Sach sach bolo kya baat hai?" _Naina said._

 _Shreya sighed,_ "Naina kal raat meri Daya se baat nahi hui. Na usne mujhe phone kiya na mera phone uthaya. Mobile bhi off karke rakha hai. Mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha wo aisa kyun kar raha hai. Aaj se pehle aisa kabhi nahi hua. Daya kitna bhi busy ho kuch bhi ho, der me hi sahi but wo mujhe sone se pehle call jaroor karta hai. Hum ek dusre ko good night bole bina nahi sote."

 _Shreya sat down with teary eyes._ "Kahi aisa to nahi ki Daya ko pata chal gaya ho ki maine usse jhooth bol kar dosti ki hai. Aur wo ab mujhse naraj ho isilye phone band kar diya. Oh my god! Ab wo mujhse kabhi baat nahi karega." _Shreya cried,_ "lekin main use sach batane hi wali thi. Agar use sach pata chal gaya to at least ek baar mujhse baat to karta. Mujhse sawal puchta ki maine aisa kyun kiya. Main usko sab bata deti. Main bata deti ki main usse kitna pyar karti hu." _Shreya said and broke down._

 _Charu hugged her to pacify her._

 _Naina and Charu exchanged a look._

"Shreya aisi koi baat nahi hai." _Naina said_. "Daya ko to pehle din se hi sab kuch pata hai."

 _Shreya was shocked. She looked at Naina._ "Kya?"

"Han Shreya. Hum dono ne use pehle din hi sab kuch bata diya tha." _Charu said,_ "Tum ye mat socho ki tumne Daya se jhooth bol kar dosti ki hai. Sach to ye hai ki Daya ne tumhara sach janne ke baad hi tumse dosti ki hai. Kyunki wo bhi tumse pyar karta hai."

 _Shreya was speechless. She rubbed her tears_. "Daya bhi mujhse pyar karta hai? Tum sach keh rahi ho Charu?"

"Han Shreya!" _Charu said._

 _Some tears rolled down Shreya's cheeks._ "To phir kya baat ho sakti hai? Kal usne mujhe phone kyun nahi kiya? Kaha hai wo? I want to talk to him now." _Shreya cried._

"Relax Shreya! He is a cid officer. Kahi fans gaya hoga. Time milega to wo jaroor tumhe call karega." _Naina said_.

"Nahi. Ab mujhse aur intejar nahi hoga. Mera dil bahut bechain ho raha hai. Mujhe Daya se milna hai bas. Main uske ghar ja rahi hu." _Shreya said in determination._

 _She reached at Daya's apartment. But again she was disappointed as his flat was locked from outside. She spoke to his neighbors and they told her that the last night Daya didn't return home ._

 _Shreya was agitated. She became restless._ "Daya kal raat ghar hi nahi aaya? Aakhir wo hai kaha?" _She wondered._

"Ab to ek hi rasta hai. Mujhe cid bureau jakar hi pata chalega ki Daya kaha hai aur uska phone kyun off hai?" _Shreya thought and without wasting another minute she drove to cid bureau._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Shreya reached Cid bureau in search of Daya. When she pushed the door and entered, she was panting slightly._

"Excuse me mam, kaun hain aap? What are you doing here?" _A junior officer asked stopping her right on the entrance_.

"Mujhe inspector Daya se milna hai. Where is he?" _Shreya said._

"Daya se hi kyun milna hai? Humse mil leejiye madam. Bataiye na kya problem hai?" _The officer said with a smirk._

 _Shreya shot him a look,_ "Main Daya ki dost hu. Aap mujhe batayenge kaha hai wo?"

 _The officer sighed,_ "Sorry! Main nahi bata sakta." _He said and began to move._

"Arey... lekin kyun nahi bata sakte. Excuse me!" _Shreya moved and blocked his way._ "Aapko batana hoga. Dekhiye mujhe Daya ki bahut chinta ho rahi hai. Kal raat se unka phone band hai. Wo ghar nahi laute. Aap please mujhe bata deejiye wo kaha hai. Mera unse baat karna bahut important hai. Please!"

"Shreya ji aap ghar jaiye." _He said trying to avoid her question._

"Kahi nahi jaungi main." _Shreya yelled at him,_ "jab tak mujhe pata nahi chalta Daya kaha hain main yaha se nahi jaungi."

 _Hearing the noises Abhijeet came outside along with some senior officers._

"Kya problem hai? Kaun hai ye ladki? Itna shor kyun macha rakha hai yaha?" _One of the senior officer asked._

"Sir ye Daya se milna chahti hain." _The junior officer told._

"Daya se?" _He uttered and moved to Shreya_. "Daya is doing his duty. Aur uski duty aapse milne se jyada important hai."

 _Shreya calmed down._ "I know officer but wo hai kaha?"

"Wo hum aapko nahi bata sakte. Aur phir Daya ko gaye huye to abhi 24 hours bhi nahi huye. Aap itni bechain kyun ho rahi hain. Ghar jaiye, kaam khatam karke Daya bhi wapas aa jayega." _The officer said and moved from there._

 _Shreya was standing there not knowing what to do._

 _Abhijeet moved to her._ "Hi Shreya!" _He said with a smile,_ "Main Abhijeet hu. Daya ne shayad bataya ho tumhe mere bare me."

 _Shreya nodded,_ "han. Daya ke muh se aapka naam suna hai maine. Aap Daya ke dost hain na. Aapko to jaroor kuch pata hoga ki wo kaha hai. Please bataiye na."

 _Abhijeet lowered his head,_ "I am sorry Shreya. Mujhe bhi kuch pata nahi hai. Ye baat sirf senior officers ko hi pata hai. Mujhe sirf itna pata hai ki Daya ke sath 4-5 officers ki ek team ko kahi bheja gaya hai. I don't know kaha aur kyun."

"Oh!" _Shreya sighed._

"Dekho isme ghabrane jaisa kuch nahi hai. Daya will be back soon. Ghar jao and relax!" _Abhijeet said._

"Thank you!" _Shreya said with a faint smile and with an unsatisfied heart moved from there._

 _Two more days passed like that and Daya didn't return. Shreya again reached bureau. Again the officers asked her to go and told her nothing about Daya. Shreya felt something fishy._

"Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki aap log mujhse kuch chupa rahe hain. Aap log mujhe sach batana nahi chahte." _Shreya said to the officers._

 _The senior officer was irritated._ "Theek hai sach sunna chahti hain aap to suniye. Daya is DEAD. Ab ghar jaiye aur roj roj yaha aakar humara dimag kharab mat keejiye."

 _Shreya was frozen_. "What?" _She mumbled in a feeble voice._

 _She looked at Abhijeet tearfully. Abhijeet was looking helpless. He moved to his senior_. "Sir aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain? Abhi tak kuch confirm nahi hai. Daya may be..."

"May be what?" _The senior shouted._ "Humare paas aur bhi kaam hain. Akele Daya ki hi jaan nahi gayi hai. Humare 4 aur officers bhi mare gaye hain. Unki families bhi hain. Wo log yaha roj roj aakar humara dimag kharab nahi karte jis terah se ye ladki kar rahi hai. Kaun hai ye uski girlfriend hi na. Itna drama to kisi ki wife bhi nahi karti. Ise bolo ki yaha se jaye." _He yelled and marched of_ f.

 _Shreya looked at Abhijeet._

"Dekho Shreya, jis gadi me humare officers the usme blast ho gaya. Lekin hume sirf 4 bodies mili hain. Daya ki body nahi mili hai. Isilye hum kuch keh nahi sakte ki..."

"Ki wo mar gaya ya jinda hai." _Shreya said with a painful smirk_. "Aur na hi aap log ye pata lagana chahte hain ki Daya kaha hain. Kyunki wo agar mar bhi gaya to kya fark padta hai. Uske liye rone wala hai hi kaun?" _Tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _Abhijeet sighed,_ "Shreya mere hath me kuch bhi nahi hai. Phir bhi personally main jo bhi kar sakta hu main kar raha hu. Agar Daya jinda hai to..."

"Agar?" _Shreya said angrily._ "Wo jinda hai okay." _She said confidently and turned to move. She stopped and looked at Abhijeet,_ "aur apne officer ko bol deejiye ki main Daya ki girlfriend nahi hu." _She said and angrily left from there._

 _Abhijeet sighed feeling helpless._

 _Shreya's life had almost stopped. She was wondering what could she do to find Daya. His own team was not bothered to find him even they were assuming him to be dead._

 **6 days later**

 _Shreya was sitting on the chair resting her head on the table. It was 2:30 of the night. But she was awake. Sleep was miles away from her eyes._

"Tum kaha ho Daya? Kaha chale gaye ho tum achanak se? Please jaha bhi ho aa jao." _She mumbled crying in a muffled voice._

 _Suddenly the doorbell rang. Shreya raised her head and sat straight. She rubbed her tears._

"Iss waqt kaun hai?" _She wondered and moved towards the door._

 _The doorbell rang again. Shreya screamed in shock as she opened the door, someone fell in her arms._

"Aaaaa..." _Shreya screamed and somehow balanced herself on her feet with the weight of the person falling on her. She looked at him and she was again shocked._

"Daya!"

 _His shirt was drenched with blood stains and mud._

"Shreya..." _He mumbled resting his head on her shoulder._

 _Shreya was happy but at the same time she was puzzled seeing him like that._ "Daya I know tumhe kuch nahi hua hai. Tum wapas jaroor aaoge. ye kya halat bana rakhi hai. Kaha the tum itne dino se?" _Shreya said supporting him by his shoulders._

"Pani" _Daya uttered._

 _Shreya made him sit on the couch and poured a glass of water for him. Daya drank the water like he had not seen water for years. After drinking the water he felt well enough to open his eyes and look at Shreya._

 _She was crying seeing him like that_.

"Thank you!" _Daya said looking at her._

 _Shreya just moved and cupped his face._ "Daya tum theek to ho na?''

"Main theek hu Shreya." _Daya said. He stood up,_ "Mujhe bureau jakar apni team ko inform karna hoga ki main theek hu. Wo log bhi pareshan honge mere liye. Main apne baki sathiyon ko nahi bacha saka Shreya" _He tried to walk but faltered as he took some steps. Shreya ran and held him._

"Koi pareshan nahi hai tumhare liye samjhe tum. Kisi ko tumhari koi parwah nahi hai. Tumhare jaise junior officers mare ya jiye isse koi fark nahi padta tumhari so called team ko. Kahi jane ki jarurat nahi hai. Halat dekhi hai apni? Khade nahi ho pa rahe ho chalna to door ki baat hai. Unhe main inform kar dungi. Tum andar chalo."

 _Daya said nothing. Shreya supported him and led him to her bedroom. She made him lie on the bed. Daya was closing and opening his eyes. He was even not able to see Shreya's face clearly. His vision was blurred. Shreya removed his muddy shoes. She moved near him. He had some wounds on his arms and chest._

 _Shreya took a glance at him and started unbuttoning his shirt with a bit hesitation. His shirt was completely soaked with his own blood and wet soil. It seemed like he had just returned from a mud wrestling match. She removed his shirt from his body and moved to bathroom. Throwing his shirt into the washing machine she went back to him with a first aid box._

 _She cleaned his wounds and did the dressing. Daya was lying still on the bed. Shreya sat near him and softly touched his face._

"Thank god Daya tum wapas aa gaye!" _She bent and planted a kiss on his head. She stood up and turned to move when he caught her wrist._

"Shre...mujhe kuch kehna ...hai.." _Daya mumbled holding her hand._

 _Shreya looked at him and a smile crept on her lips. She gently freed her hand and looked at him_. "Abhi tum rest karo. Subeh baat karenge!"

 _She walked out. Daya wanted to stop her but he had no power._

 _Shreya came in the living room. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and thanked God for sending Daya back to her._

 _She called Abhijeet and informed him about Daya._

"kya Daya wapas aa gaya? Kaisa hai wo?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Don't worry. He is fine. Wo abhi mere ghar pe hai. He needs some rest so I thought it's better to let him stay here." _Shreya said._

"Theek hai Shreya tum uska khayal rakhna. Koi problem ho to mujhe batana." _Abhijeet said._

 _Shreya cut the call. She took a glance at Daya sleeping in her bedroom._

 _She slept in the living room. Finally she was able to have a peaceful sleep after so many days._

 _Daya woke up in the morning. Though he had still pain in his body but he was feeling refreshed. He came outside and found Shreya there. She was ironing his shirt after washing it. He moved to her._

"Shreya!" _He called her._

 _Shreya looked at him._ "Good morning."

"Good morning. Ye kya kar rahi ho tum?" _Daya asked standing beside her._

"Ye tumhari hi shirt hai. Bahut gandi thi. Isilye maine wash kar diya." _Shreya said folding his shirt and looked at him._ "Itne din tum kaha the Daya? Kya hua tha tumhare sath?"

"Wo sab tumhe samajh me nahi aayega. Bas itna samajh lo ki maut ko bahut kareeb se dekh kar wapas aaya hu. Mujhe to ummid bhi nahi thi ki main jinda wapas laut paunga." _Daya said._

"Aisa kya hua tha?" _Shreya asked worriedly._

"Kuch nahi. Just leave it." _Daya said shaking his head_. "Main sirf tumse ek baar milna chahta tha isse pehle ki mujhe kuch ho jaye." _He said staring at her and held her hand_. "Agar tum nahi hoti to shayad main maut ke samne surrender kar deta. Tumhare hone ki wajeh se mujhe ehsaas hua ki koi hai...jiske liye mujhe wapas lautna hi hoga."

 _Shreya looked deep into his eyes_ , "kal raat tum kuch kehne wale the mujhse."

"Han wo ye ki..." _Daya said moving closer to her._

 _Shreya blushed._ "Ek minute! Tum pehle jakar naha lo. Pata nahi kitne dino se nahaya nahi hai. Main breakfast ready karti hu. Phir baat karte hain."

 _Daya gave her a look_ , "do I stink?"

 _Shreya giggled_. "Yes! Mujhse door raho."

"Ok, naha kar aata hu phir batata hu tumhe." _Daya murmured and moved to take a bath._

 _Shreya felt butterflies in her stomach by the way he looked at her._

 _Shreya was setting the breakfast on the table when Daya came back after taking a bath. Shreya smiled at him and moved to him with a towel. He was lost in her as she ruffled his wet hair with the towel._

"Shreya..." _Daya said._

"Hmm?" _Shreya responded._

"I am really sorry but actually maine tumhari diary padh li." _Daya said sheepishly._

 _Shreya was shocked. She glared at him._ "Kya? Tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha." _She said looking away in embarrassment._

 _Daya suppressed his smile_. "I am so sorry but tum chaho to badle me tum bhi meri diary padh sakti ho." _He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Shreya shivered as his chest pressed against her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder._ "But koi fayda nahi...usme bhi wahi sab likha hai jo tumhari diary me tha." _He whispered._

 _Shreya turned to him and looked into his eyes._ "Tum sach me sirf mere liye wapas aaye ho?"

 _Daya shook his head_ , "Kya karu? Maine socha kahi tum phir se depression me chali gayi aur suicide ki koshish ki to kaun bachayega tumhe."

 _Shreya frowned._ "Natak mat karo. Mujhe pata hai ki tumhe already sab kuch pata hai. Main koi depression ki patient nahi hu aur na hi mujhe suicide ka shauk hai."

"Oh!" _Daya sighed_ , "Tumhari friends ke pet me koi baat digest nahi ho sakti."

 _Shreya chuckled_. "Jab tumhe sach pata tha to bhi tum mujhse baat karne ke liye kyun taiyar ho gaye?"

"Because I love you!" _Daya said simply._

 _Shreya's heart skipped a beat. She smiled looking downwards._

 _Daya pulled her in his arms. Shreya rested her head on his shoulder. Daya rubbed her back._ "Shreya main tumhe zindagi bhar sath dene ka wada nahi kar sakta. Shayad next time main wapas hi na aau. Ye tumhari zindagi hai. Soch samajh kar faisla lena."

 _Shreya separated and looked at him_. "hmm." _She took a deep breath._ "You know jab main tumhare bare me pata karne cid bureau gayi thi to tumhare senior officers ne mujhse bahut bura behave kiya. Main unke samne roti rahi aur wo meri insult karte rahe. Usne kaha, kaun hai ye ladki, Daya ki girlfriend, ise bolo jaye yaha se." _Shreya mimicked them. She laughed and looked at Daya. She placed her one hand on his cheek._ "Next time aisa ho to main nahi chahti ki wo phir se 'girlfriend' bol kar meri insult kare. Main chahti hu ki wo mujhse respect se baat kare aur kahe ki ...'ye Daya ki wife hain. Inhe baithne ko bolo, chai coffee pucho aur phir wo mujhse bole ki 'your husband is the best officer of our department. We are proud of him.' _Tears fell out of her eyes as she said that in a chocked voice._

 _Daya was just staring at her. He rubbed her tears with his thumb and cupped her face. Shreya started crying. The way she was crying Daya had no other option to make her quiet except locking her lips with his._

 **oo- The End -oo**


End file.
